


His heart made of glass, breaking

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Angst, Crush, Cyn makes it all better in the end, F/M, First Crush, Gen, Nil is too pretty for this world, and just wants friends, and maybe a little bit of fun, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When Nil enters the room, Cyn can feel her cheeks heat up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenka/gifts).



When Nil enters the room, Cyn can feel her cheeks heat up. She expected handsome, Flick certainly described her brother as such on the rare occasions when she spoke of home, but Cyn did not feel ready to see this face, as pretty as a picture. Even tired and angry, Nil is a sight to behold and she keeps wondering what it would be like to see him smile at her. (When he does, her heart skips a bit, because here words do not do justice at all.)

 

She talks to him over meals and discovers the sense of humor he hides from complete strangers. Nil respects her and treats like an adult, a welcome change, and she sighs. Still, his eyes do wander, hands twitch restlessly when he observes the room. Cyn blushes when he smirks, and tries. Even on the Crossroads they manage to have fun, and when Nil howls, she cannot help but laugh until she cries.

 

She does not realize she holds his heart in her hands, although they all do, because Nil is always foolish like that, trusting where he was burnt countless times before. As Albany explains, she can feel the panic ensnaring her, because no, not again. When the shopkeeper explains her offers and what she will have to pay, Cyn dismisses Nil completely at first. ("It is not as bad, is it? They can make it work somehow, I believe that!") Then, when he wakes up, she sees what changed, and decides to prevent it. When Cyn exchanges their best future for him, Galaser smiles.

 

The sacrifice hurts, a future she did not see ripped from her hands, but Cyn does not regret it, not when she sees how Nil and Flick make things work, somehow, angry, but still in it together. And, after all, Nil's smile still makes her blush.


End file.
